The present invention relates generally to an apparatus having a plurality of solder connections and more specifically to an integrated circuit having a solder ball array.
A typical computing system is composed of multiple processors and various memory components disposed on multiple fabricated chips of integrated circuits which may be integrated using different forms of intermediate mediums for interconnecting the components, such that the different processors and memories may interact. One common example of a connecting medium is a printed circuit board (PCB) as the PCB provides electrical connection between the processors, memories, and different input and output devices.
With the refinement of processing systems and the further integration of processing elements in combination with smaller space requirements for modern computing systems, problems can arise in the manufacturing of these computing systems with the connection of the multiple components. Typically, the components are connected directly to each other and through the PCB, wherein the components are soldered together using a plurality of solder balls to create solder joints or a wire bond connection. Solder joints provide an electrical connection between the individual component and the PCB, and also maintain the position of the component relative to the PCB.
As the amount of available space with the processing system decrease, a major concern is heat between the components. In order to provide proper operations of the processing system, minimum distances are required to allow air gaps between the components and the printed circuit board. Furthermore, these air gaps must be maintained with respect to the solder joints.
One solution to providing and maintaining the minimum distance between two elements when they are soldered together is to place at least one column member composed of a material having a higher melting temperature amongst the plurality of solder balls such that when solder balls are melted, the column members do not melt. Thereupon, as the solder balls melt, the columns maintain the minimum distance.
During manufacturing of an integrated circuit, it is cost prohibitive to manufacture an integrated circuit having the plurality of solder balls and then also add another manufacturing step of placing the plurality of spacers, such as columns, on the integrated circuit. For cost effectiveness, when the integrated circuit is being manufactured, there exists a need for maintaining the collapse of the solder balls to allow for the air gap while also not requiring additional manufacturing steps.